Thirteen/Becoming A Man
Evan: I’m Evan Goldman, I live at 224 West 92nd Street, in the heart of Manhattan. And my life just went to hell. Picture me just another cool kid in NYC, near the park and the Met Life is sweet, Yankees in the Bronx, pretzels on the street, just how good can it get? Who’d have guess Dad would meet a stewardess? Mom’s depressed and her lawyers are mean Now I’m stressed, life is a disaster And I’m cracking from the strain, going totally insane And I’m just about to turn Just about to turn Just about to turn All: Thirteen! Evan: Everything switches All: Thirteen! Evan: Everything turns around All: Thirteen! Evan: End up in stitches All: Thirteen! Evan: Find a way underground All: Thirteen! Evan: Can I get through it? All: Thirteen! Evan: Life has changed over night All: Thirteen! Evan: How do I do it? All: Thirteen! Evan: Nothing is going right All: The best and the worst And the most and the least And the crazy and the scary And I’m standing on the edge! Evan: Twelve years old, everything that used to be as good as gold starts to crumble and crack Evan with Others: Pressure mounts, once it was a joke, now it really counts and there’s no going back All: Life goes wrong Boy: Suddenly they’re yelling cause your hair’s too long Girl: Or your room isn’t clean All: Roll along Evan: Every conversation is another lost cause or a list of my flaws And I’m just about to turn All: Just about to turn God, I’m going to turn Thirteen! Richie: I want a dirt bike All: Thirteen! Lucy: I want to kill my mom All: Thirteen! Eddie: I want a mustache! All: Thirteen! Cassie: I want a wonder bra Group 1: Thirteen! Group 2: When do I get it? Group 1: Thirteen! Group 2: All of the grown-up stuff? Group 1: Thirteen! Group 2: How will I make it? Group 1: Thirteen! Group 2: When am I old enough? All: Why is the world feeling totally stranger? Why are my friends acting totally weird? Why do I feel like my life is in danger? Why do I feel like my brain disappeared? Molly: How can I get through a year of Spanish? Simon: How can I not look dumb in track? Eric: How can I gain 20 pounds by Friday? Malcolm: How can I make my voice not crack? All: I wanna fly, wanna run, wanna drive Wanna get rich, wanna get drunk, wanna get out Wanna get my braces off Wanna get my nose pierced Wanna grow my hair long But all I keep hearing is No, you’re not ready! No, it’s not time yet! No, it’s not right now! Wait until you’re older! No, you’re not ready! No, it’s not time yet! No, it’s not right now! Wait until you’re older! No, you’re not ready! No, it’s not time yet! No, it’s not right now! Wait until you’re older! Homework Laundry Dishes Courses Just settle down and hold your horses! (Dance Break) Evan: In the middle of this city In the middle of this street There’s a sound of something crumbling, Rumbling underneath my feet In the middle of the sidewalk Outside P.S. 84, I hear a roar I can’t ignore I hear Evan it’s not your fault I hear Evan can’t you see I hear Evan do you want to go with Mom or stay with me? I hear kiddo, I’m not angry I hear buddy, you know best And there’s the rumbling getting louder But there’s one day in October Where the pieces all will fit When they have to be together And pretend they didn’t quit I’ve got one day in October And I know it’s got to be The perfect party I’m becoming a man I don’t know what a man really means The rule book grows, but no one knows What all the rules allow I’m becoming a man No one tells all the scared in-betweens Just how we should be strong, be good With so much pressure now One day it gets better One day it makes sense One day I’ll stop talking in the friggin future tense One day in October It’ll all be great And I can’t wait I can’t wait I can’t wait Others: I can’t wait to come to your party I can’t wait to come to your party I can’t wait to come to your party I can’t wait to come to your party Party! I can’t wait I can’t wait Can’t wait Can’t wait Can’t wait Can’t wait Can’t wait Cant wait for thirteen! Group 2: Something is coming Group 1: Thirteen! Group 2: Something is going up Group 1: Thirteen! Group 2: Something is humming Group 1: Thirteen! Group 2: Somebody’s growing up! All: Thirteen! Cassie: Hey, yeahhh! Eddie: No, no, no, no, no, no Malcolm: Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah Charlotte: Yeah, yeah, yeah All: The best and the worst And the most and the least And the crazy and the scary And we’re just about to turn Thirteen!